


【木日】山樱幽处见

by dailyfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: “世上无知己，唯花解我心。”“而我遇见了你。”
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei





	【木日】山樱幽处见

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原作背景，沿用漫画火神留在诚凛的设定；  
> 2\. 故事发生在木吉手术归国后的开学季；  
> 3\. OOC警告，感到不适请及时右上角避雷。

“花よりほかに，知る人もなし。(世上无知己，唯花解我心*。)”午休时的天台上，木吉冷不丁悠悠地念出这句和歌。  
日向立即皱起眉头：“这算什么？讽刺吗？”

不知从什么时候开始，天台成了篮球部的午休时独有的的常驻场所。不知是不是每年的例行宣誓起到了什么误导作用，得知篮球部“占领”了天台后，其他社团和归宅部成员们都渐渐在这一时间段远离了天台。

“没有，”大个子回以真诚的笑，“只是看到樱花开起来，忍不住就想到了下半句。难得是日向为我挑的《小仓百人一首》，重读了一遍后反而看懂了很多小时候看不明白的地方。”  
“我挑的？”日向这才想起，木吉二年级住院期间，在和相田一起绞尽脑汁最后敲定落语的时候，他顺便加了一本百人一首放进去。“那家伙可能也会喜欢这种吧。”当时的日向这么想到。  
“对啊。在听懂落语之前，我把百人一首读了好多遍。”

“啊……他自己说出来了。”一旁的伊月差点被炸鸡块噎住，狠灌了一口水。意外得知木吉本来对落语并没有兴趣，但为了不让两位好友失望而保密至今的伊月，毫不意外地撞上了中锋先生的说漏嘴现场——虽然本人并没有要特意保密或是解释的自觉。

“听懂……”日向显然抓住了关键点，“你本来不听这个的吗？”  
“嗯，不过慢慢搞懂内容后，觉得还意外挺有趣的。”

“……”木吉脸上甚至洋溢着一丝幸福，而日向的表情却逐渐窘迫。  
可惜栗发的男生完全没有意识到气氛的变化，带着笑继续补充着：“这么一看录音机买起来还是很值得的。”

“你还买了录音机？？？”投手差点就要破音。  
“对啊。”

“住嘴啊木吉，再这样咱们队长可能就要因为不好意思而跑路了。”伊月在心里接了一句。  
向来冷静的控卫一向遵从“冷笑话以外的吐槽绝不轻易说出口”的原则，于是他欣赏到了好友几度变色的脸。

这边日向的脸色红了又白，大概是不知道该生气还是该愧疚，几度想要爆发最后还是放轻了语调：“那你为什么不告诉我们？”  
“告诉什么？”  
投手咬牙，顿了几秒钟消化先掉自己的怒气：“你不说自己不感兴趣的话，那我岂不是反而给你添麻烦了吗？”  
“麻烦？怎么会？”木吉像是这才明白对方的意思，“虽然不算了解，但你们特意替我租这些东西过来，我只会开心啊？”

“……那是另一回事。”日向抬手挠了挠耳根，似乎有些发烫。  
“何况不了解，也不等于不感兴趣吧？”木吉重新展开一个笑容，“所以我并不会觉得困扰，放心吧日向。”

“谁管你困不困扰啊？”日向恶狠狠扒了一口饭，没有抬头。

“小金井，别再和水户部演只有一个人说话的漫才了。虽然你们不会知道，但你们的确刚刚错过了一场好戏。”伊月回头看了一眼闹腾的小金井，再瞟了一眼不远处聊得热火朝天的黑子火神和同龄人，叹口气继续秉持沉默是金的原则。

“不好意思来晚了，”短发的女生推开天台的门，小跑过来坐到三年级组旁边，“你们刚刚在说什么？”  
“在说落——”  
“什么都没有！”日向略夸张的声音插了进来，还附赠了一个不知木吉能否看懂的眼刀。

“算了算了，我不多问了。”相田打开便当盒，示意自己对此无意深究。  
“嗯？也不是什么大事——”木吉的话第二次被日向堵住，这次是用一块强行塞进嘴里的炸鸡块。  
“真的没什么事！”队长回了教练小姐一个微笑，转头二度用眼神威胁搭档不要开口。

投手这次的努力终于有了成果，中锋奇迹般领会到了他的意思，乖乖咽下鸡块不再主动说话。相田暂时逃离了陷入和日向同样尴尬境地的危机。

“那么多首樱花的和歌，你怎么就突然想起‘もろともに（山樱幽处见）’了？”伊月及时替友人转移了话题。  
“可能因为现在刚返校吧？虽然也没有呆太久，但是住院和初期在美国复建时，除了想念亲人和大家以外，莫名特别想看到樱花。”  
“樱花……”日向想附和一句，说到一半突然发现不对劲，“那个时候大冬天的你就算回日本也什么都看不到吧？”  
“对哦。”木吉恍然大悟。  
“对你个头。”日向把餐盒收到身侧，闭上眼吐槽。

“哈哈，”习惯了投手因为过于熟稔显得有些带刺的语气，中锋也并不生气，自顾自说道：“说‘唯花解我心’似乎也不太对，毕竟我还有日向嘛。”  
“什——”黑发投手只发了一个音节便自己卡住。  
“想来前大僧正行尊去世后，也有西行法师来到同一片樱花下咏叹*，哪怕隔着时空，他最后也是有知己的吧。”  
“……”  
“虽然不能和他们相提并论，但我能遇到篮球，又因为篮球遇到了日向和大家，这大概就是普通人才有的幸运——疼——”

“你要是也算普通人那真正的普通人会哭死的，”日向收回送出一个暴栗的手，确认了伊月和相田以外的人没有注意这边，才接着说下去。  
“这话我可只说一次，遇到你才是诚凛篮球队，还有我的幸运，这一句可不能被你随便抢过去用。如果没有你，不会有现在的球队，更不会有坐在这里的我。”他的语速渐渐不如刚开始的快，“就算第三年了，对于你我还是有很多不知道的地方，所以是否算得上‘知己’我并不知道。不过作为搭档和队友，还有出于我自己的因素，你都是诚凛最重要的那个人。而且更重要的是，我……我才是那个应该和你认真道谢的人。”

“……”看戏的伊月和相田暂且不论，十数秒过去了，木吉迟迟没有开口。  
“你倒是说点什么啊？”被对方无厘头的发言刺激到，好不容易鼓起勇气道的谢，竟然没有收到一点回复，日向甚至开始心虚起来。  
“没、就是……没想到日向会说这么多……”木吉的脸莫名其妙红了起来。  
“我、我说了……就说这一次。”事实证明，结巴是会传染的。

“……”  
“总之，不许莫名其妙为刚刚说的事情道谢，那是我的专利。”日向清了清嗓子，气势不足地抢在木吉之前总结。  
“日向竟然知道我本来要说什么吗？”  
“废话。”

“所以能遇到日向真的太好了。”感动之余，木吉说着对于本人而言是真心话而对于投手却几乎是引爆点的内容，放下空餐盒扑了过去。  
“……！……你——小心！我餐盒就在旁边——衣服弄脏了你洗吗？————木吉！！！”

**END**

******

 **后记一**  
围观了这场奇妙插曲的相田和伊月决定假装什么都没有看到，毕竟诚凛队长脸皮挺薄。

******

 **后记二**  
木吉说了，他弄脏的衣服他会负责洗的。

******

 **后记三**  
但是沾了油渍的校服外套并不好洗，这块油渍直到数年后才因为氧化淡了痕迹，其间中锋接受了数次来自投手的嘲笑——虽然中锋也用自己的方式报复了回去就是。

******

注解1*：此句为《小仓百人一首》第66首下句，作者为前大僧正行尊（1055-1135）。

全文如下：

**もろともに あはれと思へ 山桜**  
**花よりほかに 知る人もなし**

在此附上刘徳润译本中的两个翻译版本：

**山樱幽处见，彼此倍相亲。**  
**世上无知己，唯花解我心。**

**独自来到深山，**  
**这里樱花依旧灿烂。**  
**除了你，**  
**世上再无知己，**  
**愿与你朝夕相伴。**

注解2*：前大僧正行尊去世时，西行法师（当时18岁）尚未出家。而后来西行法师来到大峰灵山修行，同样咏唱了此处的樱花。  
（“知己”一说 **只** 是针对 **樱花** 这一点，笔者的个人理解。）


End file.
